


Don’t Leave Me

by Paopu_Soriku



Series: Soriku Oneshots [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Soriku/pseuds/Paopu_Soriku
Summary: Who doesn’t love some Soriku angst :’)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887514
Kudos: 3





	Don’t Leave Me

"Sora!" I yell as I ran to my boyfriends side, but, I was too far away. Xehanort had him on the ground, his eyes softly shut, breathing very slowly. "You get a away from him! XEHANORT!!" I summoned my Keyblade and prepared to strike Xehanort. Suddenly, he stabbed Sora's chest and took his heart violently. "SORA!! NO, NO!" I screamed and fell to my knees. I cried and screamed, I got up and hit Xehanort with all of the strength I had left.

"Sora!" I lifted him onto my lap. He was no longer breathing, and he was as pale as a ghost. Tears flooded down my face, I just lost the love of my life, and there was nothing I could do about it. "SORA!" I screamed and cried. "Please don't leave me...I love you, please, Sora, ANSWER ME!!" I sobbed and cried harder. Sora breathed his final breath, saying "I l-love you too, R-Riku.." I cried and held him close as I screamed his name. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I screamed as I held him. I cried and carried him back to the others.

"Riku!" Mickey yelled as he saw me carrying Sora's lifeless body. "H-He's gone..I'm sorry...I couldn't do anything...AAHHH!" I screamed and cried again as everyone watched me sadly. "S-Sora.." Kairi sobbed and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Riku.." She cried and held me closer. We went home and had a funeral for him and payed our respects. "I'll avenge you one day, Sora." I say as I left his grave with tears flowing down my face.


End file.
